


Pressure

by Huggle



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Caring Harvey Bullock, Crying Jim Gordon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Harvey Holds Jim, Harvey Takes Care Of Jim, Hurt Jim Gordon, Hurt/Comfort, Jim’s Had Enough And He Needs It, post torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: Jim’s going to be feeling the effects of what Ed did to him for a while yet.It’s just the latest attempt of this city to crush him.And there’s only so much he can take.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t seen the ep but bloody hell, Ed. 
> 
> Jim, you’re a wee sausage.

Harvey knocks two, three times, and then there’s a pause. Jim can almost picture Harvey wrestling his spare key from his pocket, then he hears it turning in the lock and the door swings open.

He glances back over his shoulder, and catches a look of relief before it’s covered up by not quite faux-disapproval.

“Coulda been anybody,” Harvey says.

Jim forces a smirk. “Nobody knocks like you do, Harvey.”

His partner shrugs and then dumps a paper bag down next to him.

“Pharmacist said no drinking or driving. Or police work. Or running after orphaned billionaires and their ex-SAS butlers.”

It was Jim’s turn to scowl then, but Harvey made like he didn’t notice.

He had an arm full of groceries, and he headed into the kitchen.

“You want to call for a pizza? Or just book the ambulance now and I’ll try and cook something.”

Jim didn’t answer until Harvey peeked impatiently at him from the door.

“Not gonna be the worst danger I’ve faced this week,” he said and then immediately regretted it when Harvey’s face went dark and he vanished back into the kitchen.

From the noise he was making, Jim didn’t think the groceries were going to be edible once his partner finished putting them away.

++

He wakes up sweaty and in more pain than he’s felt in a long time. 

The doctor at the E.R told him he would; broken ribs, bruised spleen, and a splodge of multicoloured bruising that stretched from his collar bones to his navel would mean he was in for a rough few weeks.

Even the powerful pain meds prescribed for him would do little more than provide basic relief; it would take time and rest and patience.

Which would be fine except he hurts so much he can actually feel tears building, then finally rolling down his cheeks.

“Jim?”

Fuck. Harvey. He wipes frantically at his face but there’s no point. Harvey isn’t an idiot, no matter what some of the department (okay, and him too, at first) might think.

He can’t hide this from his partner. His friend.

His family.

When Harvey sits down gently next to him, and rests his hand gently on Jim’s shoulder, and rubs easy circles there with his thumb, Jim caves.

This city has been crushing the life out of him long before Nygma trapped him underneath that slab.

Moving is like a strong wind in the middle of a hurricane, pain lost in pain, but he pushes himself upright and into Harvey’s arms.

“I gotcha,” Harvey said. “C’mon, kid.”

“There’s no end to it,” Jim says. “Dammit, Harvey, there’s no end to any of it, and...it’s not fair.”

God, could he be any more pathetic. 

Harvey says nothing, just holds him, solid, soothing, and lets him get it out.

“That’s Gotham,” he says, finally. “You lie back, Jim. I’m gonna get some ice and we’ll see if that helps, okay?”

Harvey lowers him more than Jim lying back under his own power, but he gets there anyway, and watches Harvey retreat towards the kitchen.

Yeah. This is Gotham. 

And not the pain, not the treatment he’s suffered at the hands of Nygma, of Oswald, the Dons, and even the people he thought he could count on…

None of it is going to drive him off.

Not now. Not ever.


End file.
